Drabble Collection
by Lady Murder
Summary: Drabbles e ficlets curtas escritas para o fórum Ledo Engano (antes 6v, mas né). Vários casais e personagens. #8º - HarryPansy
1. HG

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Se não me engano, essa fic foi para o Find a Way 2.0, da seção HG.

**::**

**Floral Scent **

Primeiro foi algo parecido com torta de caramelo. Daquelas enormes que quase sempre comia de sobremesa nos jantares em Hogwarts. Quase podia sentir o gosto na boca. Depois foi aquele que parecia com resina de madeira no cabo de sua vassoura. Aquele que sempre sentia quando a estava polindo e morrendo de vontade de montá-la e sair pela janela afora. E, por último, veio aquele cheiro floral. Fazia-lhe pensar n'A Toca, mas não sabia de onde poderia ter vindo.

Era suave , relaxante e o fazia sorrir quase que inconscientemente.

Por fim, constatou que realmente gostava do cheiro que a Amortentia lhe proporcionava.

::

- Bem, vou indo, boa noite para vocês. – Ginny disse, levantando-se do braço da poltrona em que Harry estava sentado. O Potter observou-a sair, enquanto aos poucos sua expressão tornou-se serena e um sorriso repuxou seus lábios.

No ar, um cheiro floral, suave e relaxante. Nas bochechas de Harry, uma coloração avermelhada ao perceber tal fato.

**::**

**N/A: **Pois é, criei isso aqui porque tinham várias coisas que eu postava no 6v e achava muito curta pra colocar aqui, sem falar que eu ia ficar com trocentas fics minúsculas e tals. Não sei nem o que falar dessa, porque nem lembro muito de quando escrevi XD. Mas, né, Amortentia e tals. Eu adoro o que o Harry sente nela.

Pois é.

**Reviews?**


	2. Ron

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong>Aviso:<strong> Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.**  
>Aviso II: <strong>Centred no Ron, para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas do Desafio de Hogwarts do 6v.

**::**

**Divagações de Ron Weasley **

Ron sentou-se em um dos bancos da loja trouxa, enquanto esperava Hermione terminar de comprar os presentes de Natal para os pais. Olhou pela porta de vidro a calçada apinhada de trouxas sorridentes que carregavam várias sacolas cheias de compras. Por todo lado era possível ver luzes piscantes, árvores de natal, papéis de presente, vários objetos verdes e vermelhos e, principalmente, várias figuras do tal Papai Noel. Ele nunca ia entender qual era essa dos trouxas de acreditar em um velhinho que morava no Pólo Norte e que todo ano tinha disposição o bastante para entregar brinquedos para as crianças do mundo inteiro.

Riu consigo mesmo. Provavelmente, em algum momento um bruxo resolvera fazer isso mesmo e os trouxas distorceram tudo. _Como sempre_.

Encarou por alguns segundos um Papai Noel que estava na vitrine da loja, pensando. Talvez... se contassem essa história do velhinho que distribui presentes para ele, quando criança... Bem, talvez ele acreditasse. E até gostasse. Afinal, toda criança, bruxa ou trouxa, gosta de ganhar presentes, não é? Mas talvez em seu mundo o tal Papai Noel fosse mais possível. E aí, curiosamente, não existiria toda a magia que os trouxas acreditavam fervorosamente.

Ron meneou a cabeça. Nunca, nunca mesmo entenderia os trouxas. Mas não poderia negar que os admirava.

Bem pouco, é claro.

**::**

**N/A: **Bem fofinha e tals, espero que gostem XD **Reviews?**


	3. JL

****Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong> **Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Feita para o jogo Desenhe o Pomo da seção JL do 6v, com o tema "Olivaras"

**::**

**Tema "Olivaras"**

A pequena ruiva apertou as mãos, encarando a loja que lhe informaram ser de varinhas. Sentia-se nervosa e ansiosa._Olivaras_, leu, antes de estender a mão para a porta. Mas, antes de abrir, um garotinho de cabelos extremamente arrepiados saiu pela porta, esbarrando na ruiva.  
>- Ah! Desculpe! - Ele se apressou em dizer, ajeitando os óculos.<br>- Não... tudo bem. - Ela disse, voltando a atenção para a loja.  
>- Hm, está indo comprar sua varinha? - Ele peguntou, fazendo-a se virar para ele e acenar com a cabeça. - Bem, boa sorte, então! E não precisa ficar nervosa... é demais quando você encontra a sua. - Ele completou, sorrindo e acenando, antes de sair.<br>- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu de volta e entrou, bem menos nervosa e bem mais ansiosa.

**::**

**N/A: **Meio RA, mas porque ia ser lindo se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido s2. **Reviews?**


	4. JL 2

******Disclaimer: ******Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.**  
><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong> ****Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Escrita para o Drabble-a-Thon da seção JL do 6v, como tema uma parte da música Sarah Smiles do Panic!at the Disco.

**::**

**Tema "Sarah Smiles"**

E tudo isso me confunde tanto. Porque... ela sabe, não sabe? Deve saber. Não é possível que não saiba. Eu sou um bobão mesmo, deixo tudo nada cara. Mas ela age tão... natural. Enquanto eu sinto tudo borbulhar dentro de mim e minha mão suar e minhas pernas tremerem. E ela só... sorri. Como se não ligasse, como se nem desconfiasse. Tão desatenta. Mas... ela deve saber, não é?

Deve saber que eu meu destino está com ela.

**::**

**N/A: **Bobinha e tals, mas eu gostei, fazer o quê XD. **Reviews?**


	5. DG

********Disclaimer: ********Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.****  
><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong> ******Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Drabble Collection DG feito para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6v.

**::**

**DG**

Era apenas uma possibilidade. Podia ser ilusão, podia ser mentira, podia quebrar a cara a qualquer momento. Mas tinha que tentar. Não poderia conviver com a dúvida de nunca ter tentado. Por isso, Ginny foi sem pensar duas vezes ao receber aquele bilhete em papel macio, com uma letra corrida tão conhecida.

_"Hogsmeade. Como sempre. Para... lembrar._  
><em>- Draco"<em>

:::::

Batucou a mesa com os dedos nervosamente. Não devia estar assim. Não era realmente nada, não é? Apenas um encontro. Para apenas confirmar uma boa lembrança. Podia ter sido loucura mandar aquele bilhete para ela, para a casa deles. Podia até ser que Ginny nem aparecesse. Mas ele precisava daquilo. Precisava lembrar. Só para ter se certeza de que apesar de tudo foi bom e que o rumo tomado foi o certo. Só isso.

Draco quase poderia gritar.

:::::

Encararam-se. Palavras, que antigamente, depois de um longo tempo, vinham fáceis e leves, pareciam fugir. As frases e discursos preparados ficaram perdidos. Só havia o desconforto e uma nostalgia. Ginny suspirou. Talvez tudo tivesse mesmo que ficar no passado. Talvez já fosse mesmo tarde demais e não fosse para ela tentar mais. Talvez não houvesse mais o que ser tentado. Draco baixou os olhos. Talvez tudo fosse mesmo apenas lembrança.

Tímida e estranhamente, juntaram as mãos. Talvez, não precisassem de um recomeço. Apenas de um novo caminho.

**::**

**N/A: **Bem, eu tenho lá meus probleminhas com DG, mas eu gostei dessa. Não da Ginny deixando o Harry D:, mas do que rolou aqui com DG. Sei lá. Espero que tenham gostado também. **Reviews?**


	6. HG 2

**********Disclaimer: **********Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong>******** Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Pra algum projeto da seção HG do 6v.

**::**

**Devaneio**

Ginny observou o enorme lago à sua frente. Sentia ganas de jogar-se nele apenas para tentar esfriar sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo simplesmente a tirava do sério. Deixava-a sem ar. Desde quando era tão sufocante estar em Hogwarts? Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por que tudo estava uma bagunça?

Jogou-se na grama e abraçou as pernas.

Doía. Doía saber que a tão adorada Hogwarts virara um lugar de medo e conspiração. Que a AD, mesmo sem seu líder, tivera que voltar e não pela diversão – que, apesar de tudo, existia –, mas por sobrevivência. Que toda sua família estava em algum lugar, correndo risco de vida, mas que ela tinha que ficar ali. Que ela era a última Weasley em Hogwarts. Que...

Fechou os olhos.

Doía. Ela não tinha notícia alguma. Sabia que ele ia partir, mas não sabia para onde, para fazer o que e quanto tempo demoraria. Sequer sabia se ele voltaria. Só sabia que sua jornada acabaria em Voldemort, o que nunca ia deixá-la tranquila. Amaldiçoou-se dez vezes por amar um Harry Potter. Um maldito herói que nem ao menos a deixara participar de suas façanhas, mesmo sabendo que definitivamente ela não era uma donzela indefesa. E que sabia muito bem derrotar um dragão.

Deitou-se, ainda de olhos fechados.

_Estava num barco, no meio do lago. Nada mais doía e seu mundo não estava mais desmoronando. Era apenas a água, o sol, as árvores e ela. Hogwarts ao fundo parecendo segura como sempre. Nada fugindo de suas mãos, nada fazendo com que sua cabeça explodisse. Ela estava em pé no barco, sem medo de cair. E, de repente, Harry estava ali, sorrindo, em pé também, sem medo algum. Seu olhar dizia que estava tudo bem, mas Ginny não precisava disso para ter essa certeza. Os olhos do Potter se fecharam e ela segurou sua mão._

Ginny se levantou, tirando a terra das vestes e se afastando do lago. Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, como de quem se permite por apenas um momento imaginar-se feliz.

**::**

**N/A: **Eu gostei. É algo que eu sempre penso pra HG. **Reviews?**


	7. JL 3

**********Disclaimer: **********Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong>******** Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum 6v. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Para o Desenhe o Pomo da JL.

**::**

**Tema "Vernon" – JL**

- Lily, Lily! Eu estou dizendo: ele não tem pescoço! - James sussurrou, ao notar que o tal namorado da irmã de Lily tinha parado de encará-lo com um ar mortal.  
>- Psiu! Fala baixo! - A Evans retrucou, segurando o riso. - Olha, eu <em>sei<em>.  
>- Deixa eu falar pra ele, deixa? Por favor! Eu <em>tenho<em> que fazer alguma piada com isso.  
>- E eu adoraria, se não tivesse prometido à mamãe que não implicaria com Vernon.<br>- Mas você prometeu. Não eu.  
>- Mas você está no pacote! Al-<br>- O que o casal está cochichando tanto, hein? - A mãe de Lily perguntou, sorrindo, ao trazer o jantar junto com seu marido.  
>- Er... nada mãe. Só o... o... amor, sabe? - Lily enrolou.<br>- Oh, claro. - E começaram a comer calmamente. James encarou Lily por alguns instantes e então revirou os olhos.  
>- Você mente muito mal.<br>- Cala a boca.

**::**

**N/A: **Engraçadinha e tals, hihi. **Reviews?**


	8. HP

**********Disclaimer: **********Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Aviso:<strong>******** Aqui estarão drabbles e ficlets curtas feitas para projetos ou jogos do fórum Ledo Engano. Provavelmente não serão interligados e pode rolar qualquer casal aqui.  
><strong>Aviso II: <strong>Para o Projeto Brand New Start, da HP, tema recomeço, item perdão.

**Primeiro passo**

Estava ali.

Podia antes ser nebuloso, confuso e até desesperador, mas agora estava mais do que claro. Estava bem à frente, esperando apenas o primeiro passo dela – e ela sabia que o primeiro passo tinha que ser seu e isso já não era mais tão humilhante assim. Pansy amadurecera, podia sentir isso em cada pedaço de seu corpo e mente, e agora era o momento de provar isso e caminhar... caminhar para o que esteve sempre ali.

Engoliu em seco, com o antigo orgulho querendo arranhar sua garganta, mas manteve-se firme. Estendeu a mão e segurou a dele na sua. Macia, sempre fora macia. Podia sentir a pulsação rápida dele e interpretou isso como se ele apenas estivesse esperando por ela. Pelo primeiro passo dela. Esperando que ela deixasse de lado todos os muros, ofensas, ideais herdados, inseguranças, orgulhos e medo do mundo. Não que ele não tivesse os mesmos problemas, mas tudo... acabara. Acabara e Harry Potter venceu e conseguiu superar tudo, aguardando ansiosamente que Pansy Parkinson fizesse o mesmo.

Levantou o olhar e deu um meio sorriso.

- Me perdoa?

Estava ali, o recomeço.

**::**

**N/A: **Tentando voltar a ativa! **Reviews e amor?**


End file.
